


Betrayed

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Forgive and forget that’s what they say





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I’ve had in mind for a while I wanted to explore rebuilding a relationship after infidelity and these two handle it in such a mature and beautiful way I’m shook

“I’m so fucking stupid, I actually thought that you loved me.” Robert laughed dryly. He was hurt.

“How long has this little thing with Hughes been going on? And don’t lie to me.” Robert spit out at him, his eyes darkening. 

“Not too long, we had sex a few times.” Lucas admitted to Robert. He couldn’t lie to him.

“Fuck you.” Robert drew out angrily at his lover. He smacked him before he broke down crying, collapsing on the floor. He never felt so exposed before, so hurt. Lucas went over to reach for him and Robert didn’t flinch from his partner's touch.

“Why?” Robert asked him, tears streaming down his face.

“I'm an idiot.” Lucas responded.

Robert just shook his head angrily through his tears that continued to pour out trying to calm himself down. 

“I need some time, I don’t know how I feel. I love you, but I just can’t let myself be hurt.” Robert admitted. He was in a tough place, he had been cheated on by the person he trusted the most. As hurt as he was, he still loved him. Robert moved away from Lucas, he needed some space.

“Hey, Robert, can we talk?” Lucas approached Robert. The other man was sort of surprised to see him. 

“About what, Lucas?” Robert was already back on a first name basis, no longer using any intimate names for his partner, revoking his access for that since he had been betrayed.

“I owe you an apology. I fucked up, I was a fucking idiot. You don’t deserve that. If you want to end things, I’ll understand. If you want to hate me forever, that’s okay too I’d hate myself.” Lucas said, owning up to his actions.

“I hate what you did, but I don’t hate you. I’m just hurt. If you wanted more sex, you could have just asked me. I would have opened myself up to you, you didn’t have to go looking for it from someone else. That’s what upset me the most. I thought we trusted each other. If you felt like you weren’t getting enough sex,you could have told me and we could have worked on it.”

“Tell her it’s over. That what you had was a fling, that it meant nothing to you. Come back to me if you are serious about me.” Robert was giving him an ultimatum.

“I don’t want to break up with you, Luke, don’t make this harder on me than it already is. If I’m going to keep being in a relationship with you, I need to know that this little fling with Hughes is going to be finished. I refuse to be a second choice for you.” Robert said as calmly as he could without getting mad at the other man.

“I already told her I can’t see her anymore. I don’t love her, I love you.” Lucas said, coming closer to the other man.

Robert let him, giving him permission to approach him intimately.

“I love you too. Don’t do this again, you really hurt me.” Robert's voice began to wobble, almost as if he was about to cry. He nuzzled his face against Lucas’s neck, crying on him. Lucas comforted him as he felt his shirt get wet with Robert's tears. 

“I’m not ready to trust you like that again. I’m not condoning your actions. No one is perfect, I know that. I can’t have sex, I’ll just feel dirty knowing you were with her.” Robert told him.

He was setting boundaries until he could feel safe with Lucas. They couldn’t do more than making out, flirting, talking, and heavy petting.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas had gone so far as to show the other man proof that he had ended his little affair he had with Vic. Texts he sent her after, telling her it was over, that requested he didn’t want anymore contact with her whatsoever, and they could only be colleagues. He reiterated that it should never have happened, that’s how serious he was about salvaging his relationship with Robert.

Robert spent hours reading over the words. His eyes twitched in anger, he was still pissed over the betrayal, but he was going to give his boyfriend a second chance. He already told him if he ever pulled something like this again, he’d really break up with him. He wasn’t joking, things had sorta calmed down. Lucas was being affectionate with him.

“Mmm, love that.” Robert muttered, tracing his hand down Lucas’s leg suggestively in a playful manner, as the two were passionately kissing. 

Robert teased him slightly, “Someone needs to shave, but I’m digging the scruff.” Robert said in between Lucas climbing on top, kissing him.

“Hands up.” Robert reminded Lucas, not forgetting about the boundaries set in motion. They were making out and Lucas was getting a little handsy with him. He pushed one of Lucas’s hands away when he felt him lower it, going downward, copping a feel of his ass as he sat on his lap. Although he let him feel it for a few minutes, Lucas wanted him no doubt about it. Robert broke the kiss, staring into Lucas’s eyes before removing himself from his lover's lap. This was not supposed to be happening.

“You can grab my ass all you want, but don’t expect that that means you will be getting laid. You should have thought of that before you fucked her.” Robert said icily, unable to resist throwing a dig at the man. Whenever the topic of sex came up, Robert would get tense. Sex was a sore subject, he wasn’t comfortable letting his boyfriend back in sexually. 

“I deserved that.” Lucas responded, noting the dig thrown his way by his boyfriend.

Lucas grabbed one of Robert's hands and kissed Roberts knuckles, “Is this better for you?” He asked him. 

Robert hummed loud enough for his partner to hear, "You’re very sweet.”

“Luke, I’m still upset, the wounds are still fresh for me. I’ll get there eventually, but until then I can’t give you anymore than this. Making out and heavy petting is as far as I can go. Teasing is okay. I’m a flirt, I like to be playful, but boundaries are boundaries and if you can’t accept that, then I don’t know what to say.” Robert said calmly.

“We don’t have to have sex until you feel like you are ready to, Bobby. I’m content with this, I’ll do whatever it takes to earn your trust back. I disrespected you with what I did, I cant undo what happened, but I’m thankful you even gave me a second chance.” Lucas told his partner.

“Not only did you disrespect me, but you hurt me. My heart was broken. At least you realize what you did was wrong and are at least trying to be better. Most people would lie and take the cowards way out. You didn’t, you were honest with me. As hurtful as the truth may have been, for some reason I still love you. I can’t hate you.” 

“That makes me happy. You are trying, I can see that. I was petty for good reason, I just needed to get my anger out. It’s not that I’m not attracted to you, I am very attracted to you, but what we are doing right now is nice.”

“Still, we need to really talk about what happened. You cheated on me, I’m not sugar coating what you did.” Robert wasn’t afraid about bringing up the cheating.

“I cheated on you. I fucked up. It was my decision, my choice. I could have stopped it at anytime I wanted, but I didn’t. I take ownership on that."

“Bobby, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who's at fault. I deserve your anger, it hurts me knowing I’ve hurt you like this. Seeing you crying like you were when I told you really made me sad.” 

“I do love you though!” Robert made it a point to remind his older lover that he still loved him. He placed himself back closer to him, creating some intimacy between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"We can get through this together. In the end, this will only make us stronger. I’m proud of you for being honest with me and not lying to me, I know it must not have been easy.” Robert reached out for Lucas’s hand. 

Robert decided to be bold and try something. He scooted himself closer to his partner and kissed him on his nose, being affectionate with him. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I'm still pissed at the action itself, not at you, but that’s to be expected. Overall, I’m fine, honey. I’m not mad at you anymore, I promise you. I’m fine, I’m more worried about you. Don’t take it out on yourself.”

Robert had to let go of anger he may have felt toward Lucas. He was being mature about this, letting himself be vulnerable was a good step. Lucas was opening up to him, they were partners, which meant he had to have Lucas’s back.

“I just really hate myself for what I did. You are a nice person, Bobby, a good man. You are so sweet and loving towards me, you’ve always been here for me. You deserve better.” Lucas said anxiously. 

“Honey, I’m here for you, please don’t feel bad. You can’t change what happened, but we can work on this together. I’ll be here with you every step of the way, I want to help you.” Robert had been using intimate nicknames again with Lucas, getting more comfortable with him gave him some normalcy which he needed.

“I don’t deserve you.” Lucas told Robert. Robert raised Lucas’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the skin.

“I love you, everything will be okay.” Robert said, reassuring Lucas whom looked at him, unsure of the sentiments Robert displayed his way.

“I love you too, I really am sorry for hurting you.” Lucas croaked out slowly, before becoming quiet, and just locking eyes with Robert.

“We are good, everything’s good, don’t worry.” Robert tried calming him down, he caressed the left side of Lucas’s face with a free hand.


	4. Chapter 4

“I want you”Robert said lustily to Lucas His eyes glazed over with desire checking his boyfriend out looking him up and down he wanted nothing more than to be able to get his hands on him

Could he let Lucas in again sexually he wasn’t sure but he wanted to at least try to trust him that way get more intimate with him 

Its been nearly a month since Lucas revealed what happened to Robert they had been working on rebuilding trust with one another and they were super affectionate with one another Lucas would be more affectionate with the other man he would initiate any romantic encounters they had Robert would let him

Even though Robert created the boundaries himself Lucas had been respecting them he was getting curious about crossing said boundaries they were making out he wasn’t so quick to end it he let it continue testing the waters 

“Let me show you how much I want you” Robert begged Lucas whispering to him seductively caressing his face pressing a finger to Lucas’s lips rubbing at it

“So fucking beautiful” he muttered lovingly appreciating the beauty of his boyfriend “All mines”Robert smirked as he admired how good looking Lucas was 

“Bobby you sure you’re ready I only want you to do this if it’s what you want?”Lucas asked him stopping for a moment locking eyes with the other man

“I’m sure it’s what I want ”Robert reassured him Lucas was making sure he’d be comfortable


End file.
